


Past, Present, Future

by CreamsicleOtaku



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but not really, enough random to make you gag, in certain parts, kind of serious story, violent in others, whole buckets of crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamsicleOtaku/pseuds/CreamsicleOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond, Altair, and Ezio are sent into an unknown time by the Apple of Eden! Together in a foreign location, with rampaging Templars, drunk Russians, and medieval knights vying for...whatever medieval knights vie for,  the three must learn to tolerate each other and keep their own sexual tension at bay.<br/>Contains graphic depictions of violence and sexual intercourse. (In later chapters.)<br/>Ye Be Warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- That Fucking Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. But if anyone finds any mistakes or grammatical errors or such things please tell me in the comments or pm me.

Altair stared at the infamous Apple Of Eden. To be honest, it wasn't much to look at. In fact it reminded him of a small child's toy, something to be kicked around and, well, played with. The door swung open noisily Malik, undoubtedly glaring at the back of his head, stomped in and made his presence known with much harrumphing and the loud clanging of books as he slammed them down and shuffled them throughout the library. He never said anything though, pouting and making faces at him in a way that even though it seemed childish never came off as anything less than the refined manner in which a cat were to plot its master's death. Although Altair was certainly not Malik's master and he doubted he ever would be. Actually he was resolutely certain that that would never happen.  
An unwanted feeling of regret and shame rose as he let his eyes follow Malik in the room. Watching him do everything slightly modified without his arm, he squashed the feelings down, because that was a long time ago. Kadar was a long time ago. They had been children... He glanced down, the creeping thoughts sneaking up like snakes into the forefront of his mind. They _had_ been children, Kadar _died_ as a child, an entire life to live. A life that Altair might as well have taken personally. He clenched his jaw and shove the unnecessary thoughts back into the shadows of his mind. He would not think about the past, there was no reason to. He couldn't go back and change it. And any sort of reconciliation or redemption that he could've recieved was wasted with his own arrogance and immature actions. He would have shaken his head to get rid of the rampaging thoughts that were suddenly plaguing his mind, but that wouldn't have been very Altair-like so he refrained, he had an image to keep after all.  
The Apple glinted just then, causing Altair's attention to be instantly captured, he had let himself get lost in meaningless thoughts and now the sun was setting. A deep shade of burnt orange illuminating the room through the windows of which he could have sworn he'd drawn the curtains on. How could he have not noticed Malik draw them open again? Or the breeze for that matter. He dropped his gaze back down to the apple, an arm lifting of it's own accord, lazily reaching out to it, his fingers just barely grazing over its surface.

~

Ezio, rather lecherously, admired Leonardo's backside as he bent over to retrieve the numerous pastels that had been knocked over by Malik, Leonardo's curious new cat-friend. Apparently he had become struck with wanderlust late one evening and decided to quench his newfound thirst for the unexplored outdoors by taking an impromptu stroll through the dirty back alleys of Venice (because Venice is an incredibly unpopulated and "unexplored" wilderness). Not a particularly bright idea for one acclaimed as a genius. He ended up lost in the many winding roads in between the shops and behind the houses until he found himself in a very unsavory part of town, and who wouldn't prey upon the disheveled confused blond man, barely old enough to grow whiskers with bright blue eyes. Who wouldn't take such a ripe opportunity? Apparently not a single member of Venice's countless thuggery. Instead he found himself stooping above puddle. In which contained a whimpering mass of devilry. You see, nestled in the grime and filth of Venice's underbelly was a kitten. Small, malnourished, wide eyes, and a hurt left front paw. It took one mewl before Leo had him in his arms. It took hours before Leonardo had found his way home.

Ezio personally didn't like the thing, and it didn't like him either. Somehow, by whatever satanic means it also managed to steal most of Leo's attention, blasted thing. It was omnipresent, always there, always lingering. Creepy ass cat. And it was just so odd, he'd never met a cat to act so keenly like a man. A possessive one at that, sure as hell doesn't like it when people get to close to Leo. His face still stung from those devil claws. He glared harder at the animal, and if Ezio didn't know better he'd say the thing glared back.  
Ezio turned his attention to the "Apple Of Eden" the reason he was there in the first place. He'd wanted Leo to watch over it for him while he took a trip to Constantinople, a quick journey to secure and ensure his most recent attempt to branch an assassin's guild there. But things were moving slowly, and he'd begun to have his suspicions when the reports began slowly and becoming shorter.  
Clearing his thoughts he reached out, fingers splayed across the cool surface.

~

Desmond did his best to drone out the incessant ramblings of one Lucy Stillman. He grumbled something about women to which Lucy started a whole new rant about how much of a sexist ass he was being. The door opened and Shuan and Becks(as she had been nicknamed) waltzed in looking quite content. He had no doubt why as he took in Shuan's slightly disheveled hair and rumpled shirt, then Rebecca's bruised neck and swollen lips. He returned his attention to the computer screen in front of him and started a new game of Solitaire; thankful that Lucy's angry rambling was now directed at them for being late. Desmond had to repress his grin when she demanded why. As strong of an assassin as she was, she could sure as fuck be oblivious sometimes or maybe she was just that innocent and naïve. Desmond didn't care either way because the stuttered out lies were enough to get him grinning like a mad hatter. He ignored his strange comrades and zoned in on the "Apple Of Eden", he tentatively let his hand drift towards it, a bad feeling creeping up his spine then going back down and residing in his stomach. He let his fingers touch it gently in what could've been called a tender caress.

~

A white light flashed, blinding all three of the assassins upon contact of the apple. The sensation of falling overwhelmed them and they found movement impossible, a paralysis overcoming their limbs. Their vision still inept and all action unavailable, panic spread like wildfire through all of their minds.

THUD!

Altair groaned, he had hit the cold stone-ground-pavement thingy hard, it knocked the air out of him and left him breathless. He barely had time to open his eyes before something fell on top of him. Needless to say Altair was pissed, which is why he had his hidden blade out and at the throat of the offending…person? He grunted as another fucking 230 pounds got dumped on him.

~

Desmond hadn't felt this shitty since…when the fuck had he ever felt this shitty? He was abruptly blinded, immobilized, than slammed down on something hard yet mushy… It weird to say the least; especially when he opened his eyes and realized that "hard yet mushy" thing had a blade at his throat. But he didn't have much time to absorb that before 230 mother fucking pounds came down on him sending his face straight into said hidden blade. SHIT. Thankfully, when the fucking elephant landed on him, the blade was jerked way from his face and instead of looking like shredded tuna, he was currently suffocating. His face ended up jammed into the crook of whomever's neck, whatever this guy was wearing was, conveniently, making the process of breathing very difficult. AND he couldn't pull his face away to breathe because the elephant had him pinned. Just great.

~  
Huh well that was different… Ezio looked down at what he had landed on, which was surprisingly comfy. He realized rather quickly that he had landed on people. Huh.

"Gurumph!" A very displeased sounding voice had said, "Get off." No one however had understood him because, not only did it come out muffled and warped, at the very same time he had decided to speak Altair shoved them both off of him and stood. He swiftly strode over to them and kicked the fat one off of the other. The quick gasping of Desmond was the only thing heard, apart from the groan the elephant had emitted when he had landed.

"You fat fuck!" Was the first thing Desmond said as he stumbled onto his feet and loomed over an innocent Ezio.

"Are—Are you talking to me?" Ezio asked; disbelief laced into his voice as he stared in shock at the strangely dressed man who was both younger and shorter than him.

"Who the fuck else do you think I'm talking to?" He was out of breath and pissed. Something fucking broke when Ezio had landed on top of him and it hurt.

"I am NOT fat." His astounded voice said "fat" as if it was a horrible disgusting thing. Desmond paused, he felt his fucking air supply cut off as he looked down at the all too familiar Ezio Auditore. 

~

Nononononono, NO. That was NOT Ezio Auditore he was looking at, nope. Just some freak look alike. NOT him, he was looong dead. Impossible, he was dead, so obviously he couldn't be in front of him. It was a freaky look alike. Yes just a man who was dressed in the exact same thing Ezio was fond of wearing, the exact same haircut Ezio had had since he was 13, and happened to look exactly like him down to the scar on his lips. But definitely NOT him.

Desmond's feet sent him stumbling backwards in shock. Stumbling backwards right into Altair. He swiveled his head around the second his back had bumped harshly into something. What he saw sent him stumbling backwards yet again, until his feet tripped over Ezio's laying body. He landed sharply on his ass, but continued to crawl backward until his back connected with the wall. A wall? Desmond took in his surroundings, and realized that he was NOT in Kansas anymore.

The walls were covered by a thick tapestry, depicting scenes of armored nights and pale horses. There were no windows to be seen, and the door was made of thick oaken wood. And he was sitting on his ass in a room completely devoid of anything, no furniture, no sense of any sort of usefulness. Just a room. A room with Altair Ibn-La Ahad and Ezio Auditore de Firenze. He felt a headache coming on.


	2. Chapter 2 - Color Coordination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this has not been edited from it's original form because I was personally struggling with rewording it and all that jazz, so the writing will seem a little ( a lot) immature but I have a friend who is editing it as I type so don't worry it won't stay this level of bad. Hopefully.

Altair stared bemusedly at the boy who had backed himself against the wall. Ezio shifted and instantly Altair’s eyes were upon him. All attention on the fatty. Though now that he really looked at him he wasn’t that fat, his weight must have come from the ridicules amount of clothing he had on in combination with his heavy plated metal armor that looked painfully cumbersome. He briefly took in his surroundings, grimacing at the untasteful combination of colors on the tapestries. He took a swift glance upward; the ceiling was at least a few stories up and wooden rafters could be seen everywhere. A small “window” (though it had no right to be graced with such a title) could be seen at the very top of the room, and he could feel a soft breeze. The breeze moved past him and ruffled the tapestry…What the fuck? He reached his hand out and realized that the thick fabric was obscuring a door behind it, he felt the need to investigate further, starting forward. Loud clanging echoed throughout the room and quickly drew Altair’s attention back to the fatty, who was heaving himself onto his feet rather awkwardly his large bulking armor providing problem and thusly making him really look like a heifer.  
“Give me your names or I shall take your lives.” Ezio threatened, however with his new title “fatty” and how clumsy he was getting on his feet the most Altair could imagine the young man doing was turning into a teddy bear and hugging them to death… The bizarrity of the thought had Altair blinking incredulously. But nonetheless an image of Ezio doing just that popped into his mind and he found himself stifling laughter.  
Ezio, assuming that it was meant as insult instantly found himself enraged. Turning on Altair, his assassin’s blade sprang from the hidden mechanism in his armguard. Altair banished all humor from even the deepest recess of his mind when the laid eyes on it.  
“You are an assassin.” He stated, flickering from the blade to Ezio’s face. Ezio hesitated before replying:  
“Who are you?”  
Altair wasn’t the type of man to just throw his name around lightly, but the blade was of assassin make and he was suddenly all to aware that he didn’t know where he was or why.  
“I am Altair. And you?” Ezio’s eyes widened slightly, the name almost as legendary as the man who once owned it. But he was long dead, this couldn’t possibly be the same man… It still unnerved him, looking upon a face that he found familiar, as if looking in a mirror.  
“Ezio.”  
“SHIT!”

~

At the random (and loud) cuss all attention turned to the flustered not-quite assassin. Nononononononononono! They did not just say that, the Apple Of Eden did not take him to some creepy ass room, said Apple Of Eden was not missing, and he was not having a mental break down. Nope, none of that was happening. Fuck.

~

Ezio gazed at the young man looking like he was about to pull his hair out, he quickly took in his troubled face, half his attention still on Altair he approached Desmond swiftly before taking is chin in his hand and tilting his face up.  
“And your name is?”  
“Desmond.” His voice sounded rather defeated as if he had just lost an inner battle with himself. Altair quickly joined them.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“The same thing you are.” Desmond responded hoping that one of them would know what they were doing here.  
“And what, tesoro, would that be?” Ezio inquired, he knew something then.  
“Actually I don’t know, but I figured one of you would.” He responded sheepishly avoiding eye contact by counting the cracks in the floor.  
“Tch, well isn’t that great.” Altair ground out through his teeth. It had dawned on him about 4 seconds ago the extent of what was happening. And it pissed him off.  
“Calm yourself, master.” Ezio wasn’t quite ready to believe the man about his identity but he noticed Desmond flinch at Altair’s harsh tone, and he decided he didn’t like it.  
“Ummm, would you mind letting go of me now?” Desmond’s shy request made Ezio realize he was still holding Desmond’s chin.  
“Ah, of course. Scusami tesoro.” Desmond eyebrows furrowed at the foriegn language, he knew of course that it was Italian, however he couldn’t grasp what had just been said. Altair heard the slightest tap and knew someone was quickly aproaching the wooden door on the wall opposite of where they were. The doornob made the slightest jingle, and Altair was already scaling onto the wall. Ezio, getting the hint, scooped Desmond up into his arms (bridal style) and jumped onto the far wall, then back again. He was thankful that the room was small enough that he was allowed to continue that until they had reached the top and were perched on the high beams. Ezio, reluctantly, let a very irked Desmond out of his arms, so he could balance himself as well. The door creaked open and every muscle in Desmond’s body tensed and froze up, immobilizing him for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I'm going to get the revised version of this up as soon as I am able. This might be like this for a few days but I doubt longer than a week. Unfortunately, that isn't up to me but I can assure you that when I do get it back I will have it up as soon as physically possible.  
> Also translations are as follows:  
> Tesoro-Darling  
> Scusami-Forgive Me
> 
> Note: I do not know the Italian language, these translations are taken from google. I do not mean any offense by them.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Ain't No Damsel In Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate everyone who took the time to review/Kudos. It's really nice to know someone enjoys these.

The door swung open in full, two men in full out medieval armor entered the room. Both of them carrying broad long swords, they looked immensely heavy and the "knights: (as they appeared to be) used both hands to carry them, no shields to speak of. Desmond was instantly reminded of knights in shining armor, however not only were these knights far more sinister than any fairy tale dragon slayers he’d ever heard of; the armor they adorned itself was rusted and grimy. But what had made him freeze up in terror was not the obvious health hazard that wearing such bacteria infested garb entailed, it was the emblem they carried. Delicately carved into the long swords the knights had securely in their grasp, was the Apple Of Eden (undoubtedly). What was even more disturbing was the symbol around the apple. It was unmistakably someone’s seal, which was increasingly troublesome. He needed to figure out where he was and in what time he was. Guessing from the big, clunky armor he went back in time, but he would need confirmation.   
His eye twitched as he stole a glance at Ezio. Desmond let out a big huff; he would have been able to get up here fine by himself. He may have cut out of his training at 16, but that was still more than a decade at work. He knew how to scale a wall, especially with the bleeding effect, even if he might have had some difficulty with the task he didn’t need to be carried like that. Another huff. 

~

Ezio looked down at the two guards below him, their armor looked huge! He was no longer the fat one here. A small huff resounded from Desmond, catching Ezio’s attention instantly. He had also noticed Desmond take a quick peek at him; however he brushed it off as wishful thinking. Now though he wasn’t so sure it was just that. His attention was once again averted as a third guard entered the room, with significantly better armor.  
He barked out some command, Ezio not paying enough attention to catch it. But both guards instantly moved, gripping the tapestry cloth in their hands they pulled, ripping the it off of the wall. The ugly color ensemble fluttered a bit, before landing on the floor, revealing another door. This one was made out of heavy oak an exact repleca of the one standing opposite of it. The two guards gripped the handle and heaved, together, as if it was heavy enough that it would be an impossible task alone. The door swung open, just barely visible was a narrow fight of stairs that curved off to the side. The trio progressed down the stairs, and out of sight. 

~

Desmond leaned forward in an attempt to see better, but his muscles were still stiff with tension. With a soft gasp, he fell. 

~  
Ezio moved before his mind processed Desmond’s fall, his fingers stretching out. He knew that there was absolutely no way he would ever make it on time, even as he lurched forward in a vain attempt to prevent the inevitable. He didn't know why. Ezio held no allegiance to this man, he was a stranger. But still his fingers grasped and his heart pounded in his chest…maybe—Desmond plummeted.

~  
His heart lurched in his chest as he felt wind whipping around him. He could count the stories if he wanted to; each was around 9 feet. He was falling at most likely a rate of 2 second per foot. The momentum increasing the original rate a second per foot, which basically meant he was fucked. There were only what 3 or 4 stories? He squeezed his eyes shut, either he would break every bone in his body and die slow and in agony, or he would become a big splatter on the ground. That would be a pain to clean up. He tensed up preparing for pain. He inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. Fear and panic had started its course through Desmond’s mind, and he couldn’t prevent the tremors that wracked his body. 

~

Altair leapt from the rafter after Desmond, a growl tearing out of his throat. Diving straight downwards he twisted himself at the last minute landing heavily, he outstretched his arms, and pushed off the ground into a standing position. 

~

Strange enough he wasn’t dead. He slowly opened his eyes, which took much difficulty, and stared into two golden orbs. It didn’t take him long for a word to form on his lips, just one.  
“Altair…” He barely whispered it, it sounded breathy and he doubted that Altair heard it. He did.  
“Clumsy child.” Altair stated with finality. A deep blush flooded unto Desmond’s face and he averted his eyes; letting them travel down to Altair’s lips.   
Desmond’s eye twitched, he was being carried bridal style again. Sonofabitch.

~  
Ezio hopped down hurriedly.  
“Desmond are you alright?” Ezio strode towards the two. He found himself wondering why seeing Desmond cradled in Altair’s arms with that cute little flush on his face bothered him so much. He had only just met the man after all. Still, a wave of irritation flowed through him as he continued to watch them. Desmond was muttering nothings (which would have been fucking adorable if they had been said to him) about being carried like a woman. Not to mention Altair had that look in his eye which screamed, “I want to eat you.” He knew that it couldn’t be anything else because he had had that look in his eye many times before in his life. He felt like growling.

~  
Altair stealthily slipped his hand down Desmond’s thigh to cup his ass. And what a nice ass it was. Desmond let out a tiny squeak, his fingers curling in the older assassin’s robe. A low chuckle rumbled through his chest as Desmond scowled up at him.   
“P-put. Me. Down.” He had meant that to be demanding however the effect was killed by his embarrassed stutter. Altair didn’t bother to hide his smirk.  
“As you wish.” He said, promptly dropping him on that perfect ass of his. 

~  
Ezio was furious.

~  
Desmond was furious.

~  
Altair was giggling. Inside of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I tried to edit it this super fast and all speedy because I felt bad about the last chapter but I probably missed a bunch of stuff and it isn't the best it can be. But I think it turned out fairly okay, even though it is short. But so was the last one, and the one before that. I'm sensing a pattern here. A pattern that can be easily explained by my lazy procrastinating ass.   
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4 - Preview and The Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peak for the next chapter and the first installation of The Chronicles, which in case you don't know, is a compilation of random drabbles/prompts that I won't ever get around to making into a flat out story but were too good to pass up completely.  
> ALSO: At the end of the Chronicles "chapter" I left a challenge post. Which is basically lyrics of songs taken from musicals/operas/animes and to "win" you have to guess them all correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed nor due I claim to, all rights go to their respective owners.

"Sneak Peak"~

Desmond, angrily, stood up and dusted himself off. He managed to get a good glare at Altair in the process too. Desmond turned towards the ominous oak door that had been hidden behind the tapestry previously.   
"We should probably find out where this leads to." He stated the obvious, why? Because he was Desmond and it just wouldn't be the same if he didn't. He meandered over to the door, legs still shaking from the fall, muscles spasming at random from the adrenaline throughout his entire body.   
"Well?" Irritation seeping through his fucking _eyelids_.  
Ezio swallowing his anger went to stand next to Desmond. His hostility dissipating as he joked: "Maybe we should knock?"  
Desmond stared at him like he'd just sprouted a third arm.  
"I was kidding tesoro."

~

End.

~

The Chronicles I

Ezio gazed hungrily at the two chocolate cones complete with ice cream.  
"Come on Desmond! Please can I have one!?" Ezio begged pathetically.  
Desmond looked at Ezio then at the ice cream cones in his hands before replying.   
"No."   
"What?"  
"No."  
"Wha-? Why not!?"  
"Cause you're too fat anyway."  
And anyone witnessing the event could swear a blood vessel burst in Ezio's eye to compliment the already existing twitch of anger.  
Before a decent rebuttal could be made their quarrel was interrupted, Desmond was yanked backwards. Both ice cream cones gone, one tossed expertly towards Ezio's way (which was just as expertly caught, and between the two not a drop was spilled one might mention) the other ended up decorating the ground.   
Ezio glanced up, eager to thank his mysterious savior, but his joyous moody turned swiftly sour.   
Altair had his arms wrapped around Desmond's waist, his tongue licking any and all remaining traces of ice cream off of Desmond's face. Ezio promptly threw his ice cream cone at Altair's face.

~

Altair had been quietly enjoying his "snack" when something wet and gooey was thrown at break neck speed directly at his face.  
"Ow." He growled out as dangerously and venomously one could with ice cream smeared across one's face. A dastardly, asshole-ish comment on the tip of his tongue, ready to insult Ezio's ceaseless seeming ego but never came to fruition too distracted he was as his "snack" was jerked roughly from his grasp.   
"Hey!"  
Ezio had Desmond in his claws and was glaring at Altair as if in an attempt to erase him from the face of the earth via death glare.

~

Desmond was, understandably, upset. His ice cream cones smeared all over the floor, wasted and uneaten. His stomach still not filled all the way.   
He untangled himself from Ezio's talon like grasp and stood over the ruined treats in mourning. The other two far too engrossed in each other and some pointless argument over...something. He long ago stopped trying to keep track of the point of these things- simply because they simply boiled down to whose cock was larger. But still he found his stomach rumbling, and was incensed into a rage. (As angry as one could get over such things at least.) Desmond would have though Ezio would uphold the honor of the poor frozen treats, but it seemed both of them were barbaric heathens.

~

And so as Desmond walked away, grumbling about men, food, and testosterone Ezio and Altair continued to argue senselessly. But all was right with the world when Desmond found a bag of potato chips and Altair and Ezio had angry sex.

~

End.

~

Post Challenge-

1.) My right arm is complete again!  
2.) I see a little siluetto of a man. Sca-  
3.) Loathing. Unadulterated loathing, for your face, your voice, your cl-  
4.) Don't worry why mien heir, I always said that I was a rover, yo-  
5.) But you really should know, I'd be good for you. I'd be surprisingly goo-  
6.) The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my min-  
7.) I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendor.   
8.) And little people know, when little people fight, we may look easy pick-  
9.) Tell me why oh why are my genetics such a bitc-  
10.) I'll have a terrace apartment. Better get rid of your accent.   
11.) And who does mama teach to mend and tend and fix, preparing her t-  
12.) A tea full of sugar makes the medicine go down, the med-  
13.) Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, five hun-  
14.) Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, w-  
15.) Close every door to me, hide all the world to me. Bar all the wind-  
16.) You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand, and yo-  
17.) A fool to believe, it all ends today. Yes, it all ends toda-  
18.) Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I've he-  
19.) I hope I get it, god I hope I get it. Now I'll never make it, I'll never ma-  
20.) I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause. I will travel across the land. Searchin' far and wide. Each Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside.   
Pokemon! It's you and me! I know it's my destiny.  
Pokemon!   
Ohh your my best friend, in this world we must defend.  
Pokemon!  
A heart so true! Our courage will pull us through. You teach me and I'll teach you!   
Pokemon!  
Pokemon! Gotta catch em' all! Every challenge along the way with courage I will face. I will battle everyday to claim my rightful place. Come with me the time is right, there's no better team. Arm and arm, we'll win the fight. It's always been our dream.  
Pokemon!   
Pokemon!   
Pokemon!  
Gotta catch em' all!  
Pokemon!  
Gotta catch em' all!  
Pokemon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or Kudos. :D Have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted on FanFiction.net, but after going back and realizing that it was complete crap but had a relatively good plot I decided to repost it here. It's not that old, and I actually was on a sort of hiatus when I decided to redo it. On FF.net it has the first 12 chapters or so up, but they're completely awful. Because I'm just "fixing" them I should have them up fairly consistently until chapter 13 or so. When I get there all hell will break loose, because if anyone has followed this story on FF and knew my uploading schedule on that, well, they probably cried tears of blood. I know I did a few times.  
> I hope you've liked this and all that jazzy jazz. Please leave a comment or Kudos.


End file.
